Hero's Death
Hero Getting Killed by an Enemy is unfortunate event in Good vs. Evil where a villain managed to kill the hero. Forced of good is not always succesful in fending off forces of evil as villains can turn the tide of battle for their advantage agains the hero. Even if they were defeated, there are still loses on heroes side, whether the hero him/herself that got killed or their allies. Following scenarios of this event includes: *Heroic Sacrifice where the hero and the villain killed each other, normally in mortal combat situation where the villain has small chance to survive. *Ill-fated reasoning/attempted negotiation with a villain. *Becoming victim of raids/siege on their home by a villain. *Violent betrayals where a traitor brutally killed either the hero or his/her allies as means to side with evil. *The villain putting the hero out of his/her misery (this was normally done by a honorable villain whom unable to stand to see a hero suffer painful death). In either way, hope is not lost forever when a hero died. Another would stand up and replaced his position in conflict against evil. The new Hero then avenges the dead hero by defeat|killing the killer. Examples * Bambi's mother got killed by Man, whom later goes to hunt him. * Mufasa got pushed by Scar, and then trampled by the wildebeest stampede. * James, Charlotte and Laura got killed by Tabitha Harperstein for being telling on her. * Sir Lionel got killed by Baron Ruber in the ill-attempt usurpation. * Akela got killed and thrown off the cliff by Shere Khan. * Leomon got killed and his data got absorbed by Beelzemon. * V getting killed by Party Leader Creedy and his Fingermen, despite managing to kill them. * Han Solo getting killed by Kylo Ren in the ill-attempt to reason with him. * Qui-Gon Jinn getting killed by Darth Maul. * Future Gohan getting killed by Future Androids 17 and 18. * Anne Lewis getting killed by Paul McDaggett while trying protect the resistances from the rehabs. * Inspector Douglas Todd killed by Ellis DeWald. * Agen Kolar getting killed by Palpatine. * Saesee Tiin getting killed by Palpatine. * Kit Fisto getting killed by Palpatine. * Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine after Anakin severed his left hand in order to save Palpatine. * Future Bulma getting killed by Goku Black. * James and Lily Potter getting killed by Lord Voldemort while protecting their son Harry Potter. * Sirius Black getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. * Dobby getting killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. * Cedric Diggory getting killed by Peter Pettigrew under Voldemort's orders. * Krillin getting killed by Tambourine. Gallery Mufasa's death.jpg|Mufusa getting killed by Scar and then trampled by the stampede. File:QuiGon-death.jpg|Qui-Gon Jinn getting killed by Darth Maul. File:Han_Solo_death.jpg|Han Solo getting killed by Kylo Ren. File:GohanFutureDiesN.png|Future Gohan getting killed by the Androids. File:Quest-camelot-disneyscreencaps.com-844.jpg|Sir Lionel is killed by Baron Ruber. Anne_Lewis'_death.png|Anne Lewis getting killed by Paul McDaggett while trying to protect the resistances from the rehabs. File:Agen Kolar death.jpg|Agen Kolar getting killed by Palpatine. File:Saesee Tiin death.png|Saesee Tiin getting killed by Palpatine. File:Fisto's Death.png|Kit Fisto getting killed by Palpatine. File:Windu-lightning-effects-2.png|Mace Windu getting killed by Palpatine. File:Death of FB.jpg|Future Bulma getting killed by Goku Black. File:KrillinDeadCorpse.png|Krillin getting killed by Tambourine. Ofelia's_death.png|Ofelia killed by Captain Vidal Cedric Diggory killed.gif|Cedric Diggory killed by Peter Pettigrew and Lord Voldemort image.png|James Potter killed by Voldemort Lily Potter killed by Voldemort .png|Lily Potter killed by Voldemort Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts